Demon's Agony
by pseudonymuswriter
Summary: This time, it's not a fallen angel from the dreamy heaven. This time it's different: It's a she. This time...well, you should find out here.
1. Chapter 1-His girl, meeting

_If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll  
be the one to let you know_

_Out of all the girls  
you my one and only girl_

_~John Legend_

_**When four demons entered your life, what would possibly happen?**_

Yes, that question keeps on bugging my little mind.

Hello there, my name is Emerald Craven, and…uh…I'm a…girl?

_Well that's obvious…_

Don't mind about my 'introduction'. I'm-really-a girl and I am 1080 years old. Yep that's right…

…I'm a demon.

A bad, bad demon you could say. You see, my age is still considered young in the demon's world. Maybe if I'm a human, I will be as old as…17...18…yeah close to that. I have long emerald green hair and eyes, and my parents named me after my hair and eyes colour. My skin is very pale and which is to my dismay, feels very cold. I'm not really that tall, maybe 5.3 feet. Oh are you interested in my true form? Okay this might be surprising but…it's just ordinary me, a pair of black wings and a pair of pointy high-laced raven black boots. I have an indeed very long blade which is called Draughtbane, a kind of Blade which is very rare-my father gets this just for me. My father informed me that this Demon could kill ANY kind of creatures-demons, reapers, or even ANGELS-and ANYWHERE I stab will instantly kill the creature.

Well, I'll introduce you to my parents! My father's name is Heather Craven, and he's about 5760 years old. He's very strict and wise on the outside, but inside he is actually is soft-hearted and intend to act childish. He has bistre brown hair and emerald green eyes, just like me. Unlike my father who is strict outside, my mother is considered friendly and warm, inside and outside. She is about 5680 years old…yeah quite younger than my father. She has emerald green hair and bistre brown eyes, which is the opposite of my father's. They said that after they know that fact, they quickly hit it off. Ugh, quite gross and so…cheesy. I also have a big ogre brother named Erebus Craven, quite a pretty name huh? Uh actually I don't wanna talk about this…but information is information, right?

He's dead.

Yes, he died at the age of 1095 years old. He died when I was 1041 years old, and at that time I was sobbing really hard. He died because he got robbed by a bad and stronger demon on his way home from his school-yes, we demons learned in a school, and the Cravens go to the same school. My brother got stabbed fully in the chest with poisonous daggers, and it slowly and painfully killed him. Although my father had successfully got rid of him, my brother had breathed out his last breath when he is on my lap. Too late and too bad, I know it's very sad.

Stop talking about sad stories, shan't we?

Everyone must've that childhood friend-or even friends-that they really love dearly, I assume. As a demon, I also have one, no TWO of them. Introduce them: Damian Faustus and Claude Faustus!

Cravens and Faustus are really close. Our parents are friends with the Faustus and it makes me get closer to the kids too! Damian Faustus is a vampire-like skinned guy with a jet black Mohawk hairstyle, just like his brother's Claude Faustus. He's considered cheerful and loud, although his voice sometimes gets too high-pitched and disturbing. He's as old as I am, and he's quite wise for his age. His brother Claude-much to my dismay-is considered sadistic and cold. He's older than us, and he is indeed very mature. Right now his brother is in the human's world, seeking contracts and eating souls.

Eating souls…I don't know why but I'm not interested in that thing. Cravens are different than the usual demons. If demons usually will consume souls and frighten the kids away, the Cravens will…

…eliminate the bad and helped the good.

It looks like an angel's job, but we intend to do it because we don't want to threaten humans' already pitiful life. Because of our different intention, our family is quite well-known in the Demon Realms, and it seems that the Demon God doesn't have a problem with that.

That ordinary day when school is over, I sat on my room just scribbling some drawings of Damian to kill time. Today probably Damian is hanging out in the human's world until nighttime, so I won't have a friend for today. Although I'm quite popular as a member of Craven's, I just don't like being around people. That explains the question on why didn't I have friends other than Damian.

In the middle of scribbling, suddenly my door flung open and a high pitched voice echoed through the room, "HELLO THERE EMMY!" I scoffed and without looking at him, I replied, "Hi, Damian." He walked up to me, pouting, and said, "Don't be so mean Emmy-chan; I know you're quite wishing to see me. Well, never mind about that! Ne, what are you doing Emmy-chan?" I drew the body part and slowly answered, "As you can see, I'm drawing you." He nodded in amusement and continued to stare at my drawing. I finished drawing the pants and exclaimed, "I'm done!" He quickly snatched it from my hand before I could do anything about it and complimented, "Whoa, it's good! I'm gonna keep this drawing." He put it in his coat's pocket and I smiled at him. I put away the drawing utensils while asking him, "Ne, what do you want? It's abnormal for you to visit without reasons…" He went serious and said, "I want to go to search for Claude. During these days, he seemed to vanish in the human's world. I can't track him anymore…" I glanced at him and asked in shock, "Claude's…went missing?" He nodded and put on a thinking pose. "Yeah… Last time I can feel his presence on London, but several hours later he vanished." I nodded and said, "Okay, then we should visit London." I grabbed my coat and sword, and then quickly go to the human's world. Before Damian could say anything, I vanished in the Hell's thin air.

Honestly, this is the fourth time I've went to the human's world. My family often goes to the human's world, and usually I stayed at home with Damian. I will stick myself with them if they REALLY insist, so I'm not quite familiar with the human's world. This is the first time I will visit London, so I'm not familiar with the city structure.

I fell to the human's world in the middle of the night and the rain like a meteor. My body glowed with fire but it doesn't feel hot, since in hell there are fires everywhere. I was directing to a…wait, A FOREST? Before I could control the direction, my body already fell on a bunch of tree leaves, falling to a sharp tree branch, and my coat got stuck there, leaving me hanging on the tree branch. I sighed and as if on cue, the branch breaks and throws me down to the muddy grassy ground. I scoffed and fixed my clothes, and I looked around my surrounding. I wear human's clothing this time, which is now very muddy, thanks to the falling scene. I slowly followed the forest track to wherever this leads me. My hair and clothes are completely soaked. Lucky for me I wear a coat, if not my body will be visible and uh…you know…'attracting' people's attention? I walked barefooted-yes; I didn't have shoes in hell-in the middle of nowhere, to nowhere. After a quite long walking, I saw a really big and beautifully built mansion in this unknown forest's end. I ran up to the mansion's door and without hesitation knocked on the door.

A pink haired woman with extra big spectacles opened the door sleepily and asked, "Hello there, what could I do to help you?" I faintly smiled and asked, "Can I stay here for a night? I just arrived and I'm soaked…well if you won't mind of course…" The woman glanced at me through those spectacles and said, "U-wait, UWAAH who are you? What are you doing out there in the middle of the night?" I sighed and introduced myself, "My name is Emerald, and I'm uh…a lost tourist. My friend left me alone in the forest when we went hunting…" The maid smiled and stepped aside, gesturing me to enter. "I'm sorry to keep you out lady Emerald. Welcome, and young master is still outside with Sebastian, so you may wait and enjoy yourself in the fireplace's couch. I will grab some towel and fresh clothes for you." I nodded and went inside to the room which has fireplace. The room looks fancy with the furniture and I just stood beside the fireplace to warm myself, because I'm afraid to stain the lavish couch with mud and rainwater from my clothes. The woman brings in fresh towels and dry clothes to me and helped me to dry my waist length green hair. She said, "Ah yes, I'm Mey-Rin, the maid of Phantomhive household. I must admit my lady; your hair colour is pretty." I chuckled and thanked her. When she is done drying my hair, she went out to give me space to change my clothes. After I finished changing, she entered the room once again and took the dirty clothes from me to wash it, and then she vanished behind the door.

I suddenly heard the mansion's main door clicked opened and closed. I sniffed the air and feel a presence of another demon. I readied my sword and heard a talk, "Young master, it seems that we've got another guest." It appears to be that the demon is a male, and he's a butler. It means that this demon is the kind of demon which consume human's souls. I heard steps come approaching my way and I readied my sword then counted from 5.

_5…_

_The steps become closer…_

_4…_

_The steps grew louder and louder…_

_3…_

_The stepping stopped, maybe they've arrived. I tighten my grip on my blade._

_2…_

_The door knob turned, causing my heart to thump faster._

_1…_

The door swung open. I see 2 people, the demon and the feminine looking small guy. The demon stepped forward and softly asked, "Would you mind to come closer and tell us who you are, demon?" I put away my sword and stepped into the light. Before I could introduce myself the raven black haired demon gaped in astonishment and said, "Ah, you're Craven. It's nice to meet a demon like you. You must forget that we've met before, in hell…" I raised an eyebrow and tried to remember. Uh… aha!

_Flashback…_

I walked out of my house to go to school as usual with my brother. Today we're early, so we decided to take a relaxing walk. Other demons took a fast walk, since maybe they're late for their appointment. We stopped by a person, and my brother said it was his old friend, so I left him alone to talk with his friend. While waiting, a young man quickly ran up to me and before I could step away, he bumped and fell on the top of me. He has raven black hair and seemed to be older than me. He got up and immediately helped me up. He frantically apologized, and he said, "I'm late for my school, so I'm sorry!" I chuckled and assuring him that it's okay, so he immediately ran away from my sight. Several seconds later he bumped into someone again and got scolded for not paying attention.

_Present_

"Wow I never thought that you could grow up and act cool. Last time I recall you looked so sluggish and somehow stupid." He popped a nerve at my mocking and I cracked a small chuckle. I looked at the small guy and asked, "So little feminine guy, who are you?" He also popped a nerve and snapped, "I'M PHANTOMHIVE, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I'm the owner of this manor!" I nodded in understanding and I replied, "Are you sure you're a guy? Your figure looks feminine and your voice tone is not boyish." He glared dagger at me and snapped angrily, "OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?" The demon sighed and said, "Now, now young master, she's harmless. Her name is uh… who are you again? I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and you are?" I sighed and lazily answered, "Emerald, Emerald Craven." Sebastian nodded then explained everything about the Craven to this feminine Phantomhive.

Phantomhive then spoke up, "I see. Now Emerald, you can stay here for a night and tomorrow we'll have a small talk. Sebastian, show her bedroom, I'll be in my room." Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, my lord. Now you shall follow me." I trailed behind him out of the room to the dark corridor. After we're quite far from Phantomhive, I walked beside Sebastian and I said, "Well Sebastian, your master is quite a delicious meal." Sebastian glanced at me and said, "Yes, indeed. Now Emerald, what are you doing here?" "I recently went out to search for someone in London. However, I'm not familiar with London since it's my first time here, so I stayed for a night here and begin my journey tomorrow." Sebastian nodded and he asked, "How's the Demon's realm?" I shrugged and answered, "Everything's fine. I'm seriously shocked that you've turned out to be mature and somehow cold, unlike our first meeting." He glared at me in annoyance and said, "DON'T ever remind me of that. We grew up and changed, my dear." I let out a small chuckle and we've arrived in my soon-to-be bedroom. He opened the door and I gasped at how lavish it is. The bed is big, and the interior is very nice-designed. It has its own bathroom inside and a study. I jumped on the fluffy bed and squealed, "THIS IS THE BEST ROOM EVER!" Sebastian put his hands on his pants' pockets and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I could say that. Guest rooms should be nicer than the servant's." I sit on the bed and motioned him to come over to me. He hesitantly obliged and asked, "What is it, Emerald?" I patted the space beside me and said, "Please, lay down with me and talk." He then said, "Sorry, but I can't. I have to tuck young master in bed first. I promise, after I've done my business, I'll come here, okay?" I nodded and he went out of the room.

I jumped out of the bed and stripped myself, ready to take a night bath. I turned on the shower and scrubbed myself clean. After I finished the bath, I wrapped the towel around me and get out of the bathroom to search some sleepwear in the closet. I opened the door and browse on the closet while holding the towel so it won't fall down. However, I couldn't found ladies clothing on the closet. Suddenly, the room door opened then closed immediately. I mumbled under my breath, "Shit."

**Sebastian's POV**

I've done tucking young master to bed and preparing tomorrow's meal, so I decided to fulfill my promise with Emerald. I admit, Emerald is considered pretty and attractive, and she's also quite around my age. Her rare emerald hair always stands out brightly everywhere she goes. Although she's a woman, I heard that she can handle swords quite well. I've arrived in front of Emerald's room and I immediately entered the room without knocking. I heard some sounds from the closet and I turned my gaze to the direction where the voice came from.

Holy shit

I saw Emerald wrapped herself in a towel and her green-colored is wet, water dripping from her hair. Although seeing naked people is ordinary, but I don't know why this time I slightly blushed. She gazed at me in surprise and covers her breasts with her hand and blushed furiously. She then stuttered, "D-don't look a-at m-me, I-it's embarrassing! W-where are m-my sleepwear?!" I chuckled and pointed to the table, where I put her sleepwear on. She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Uh sure I'm stupid." I laughed and turned my back, so she can become comfortable while changing her clothes.

**Third person's POV**

After Emerald has done changing, she sat on the bed and pulled the cover up to her thigh. She called on Sebastian and motioned him to sit beside her. Sebastian obliged and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and sat on the bed with Emerald. Sebastian started, "Hey Emerald, what brings you to the world?" Emerald laid down on the bad and answered, "I went to search for this one person who is my childhood friend. He went 'undetected' for these past days." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said, "Ah, I see. Maybe he makes contract with somebody, since usually demons can be tracked down when they formed contract with humans." Emerald put her hands at the back of her heads and said, "But still, I and his brother want to see him, at least once." Sebastian nodded in understanding and calmed Emerald down, saying that he'll help and all. Sebastian lay down beside her and pulled her closer to him. Emerald snuggled up to his chest and she said, "Thank you for your help Sebastian. Would you mind to stay until I'm asleep?" Sebastian smirked and nodded. He sings a lullaby and put Emerald on a quick and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-His girl, finding the lost

_When I see you with that guy__  
and he catches your pretty eye  
you know it makes we want to die  
and I'm left out to dry  
you know it makes me want to feel  
Jealous_

_-Robert palmer_

**Emerald's POV**

"…wake up…"

_Uh, whose sound is that? _I wondered to myself.

"Emerald, wake up…"

I groaned and mumbled, "Just please give me one more minute, whoever you might be."

The person chuckled and said, "Well my dear, young master is expecting you already…Wait, I thought us demons never sleep?"

My eyes immediately shot and I immediately sat up, earning small dizziness in this damned morning. I found myself staring at Sebastian who brings out my outfit that I wear when I first come here-the wet ones, if you forget-and walked me straight to the toilet to brush my teeth and wash my face. I sleepily brushed my teeth and got refreshed immediately after the damned Sebastian splash some water on my face. After muttering some curses, I shooed Sebastian out of the bathroom and I quickly change into my now dried up clothes. I went out from the bathroom and see Sebastian is fixing my bed which reminds me of his statement this morning. "Sebastian, not all demons are the same. Demons who don't eat souls sleep and took rest sometimes…Actually I can stay awake for eternity but I just found sleeping is nice, so mostly at night I sleep." I took a hairbrush and start to comb my green hair, but the sleep makes my hair went tangled here and there, so damn you bed hair. I see through the mirror that Sebastian walked up to me and he offered some help. I handed him the hairbrush and starts to gently comb my hair. I decided to put my hair to a ponytail and left some bangs which mostly covers my right eye. When I was about to go out of my room, suddenly Sebastian walked beside me and put my bangs behind my ear and expose my green right eye. He let out a small smile and said, "There, you look pretty." I smiled and thanked him, and I headed to Phantomhive's study.

I knocked on the Phantomhive's study, and I heard a child's voice saying, "Come in." I did as he told and closed the door gently, barely making any sounds. I see the chibi earl is doing a bunch of paperwork and ordered me to sit without even looking at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I sit down on the chair opposing him. Phantomhive put away his paperwork and glared at me, analyzing me top to bottom, bottom to top. I raised an eyebrow and asked him harshly, "Why did you call me, Phantomhive? It's still very early." Earl Phantomhive sighed and answered, "Well, I called you because I want to ask you a question." I shrugged and motioned him to ask his questions. He clasped his hands and asked, "So Emerald Craven, what brings you here to come to the human's world?" I smirked and answered, "Well you see Phantomhive, I'm searching for this certain demon that is very dear to me. He is issued to be in London and after that me and his brother lost track of him. That's why we decided to go search for him by ourselves. Oh, before you ask 'where is your other friend' question, I should inform you that he is still in hell, haven't even reach human's world." He nodded and said, "I see. Now Emerald you're free to call me Ciel." I nodded and he proceeded, "Now, the fact that you're a demon makes me assume that you're indeed should be on par with Sebastian, am I correct?" I chuckled and stated, "Now little Ciel, you shouldn't assume everything with concrete evidence my dear. In matter of age, Sebastian is 1000 years older than me, and he is slightly more skilled than I am. However, when it comes to fighting I have no doubts that we might be on par." Ciel nodded and said, "Well, I hired you." I glared at him daringly and retorted, "Excuse me?!" Ciel raised an eyebrow and he elaborated, "Yes, you're hired. From today you'll be on my side as my bodyguard, and you can replace Sebastian when he's busy. No more words from you and once more, congratulations." Suddenly, a knock on the door makes me turn my gaze towards the door. I see Sebastian pushing a cart slowly up to Ciel and said, "Young master, I bring you your afternoon tea and snacks. For today's tea is Harold's Darjeeling Tea and for the snack is Victoria sponge cake." Sebastian poured some tea on the cup and he set the cup and plate down on the table in front of Ciel. Ciel took a piece of the cake, munched it, and then gulping it down. Ciel then asked Sebastian about his schedule. Sebastian briefly answered, "Today you'll have business meeting with Alois Trancy at 11 o'clock. After that at 2, I shall be your tutor for today. Nothing else, it's just that." Ciel nodded and answered, "Okay then. Oh Sebastian, please let me have Emerald as my tutor with you today. Now you may leave." I and Sebastian both bowed down and left the room.

We walked down the corridor to the stairs, and in the middle of the way, I teased Sebastian, "Tch, I never thought that you could serve as this 'perfect' butler." Sebastian smirked and said, "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." I felt a nerve pop and I said, "You mean as a demon, demon." He grinned and outsmarted, "Oh, look who's saying that I'm a demon." I sighed and he chuckled, and then ruffled my hair. I groaned and fixed my ponytail, causing him to chuckle and went away to the garden. After I'm done fixing my just-ruffled hair, I quickly catch up on him and asked, "Uh where are you going…?" We walked to the garden while he said, "I'm going to water the plants. Would you mind to help a bit?" I nodded and linked my arm around his.

The garden here is very pretty! They have every kind of roses, orchids, tulips, everything! I picked one of the white roses there and throw away the thorny branch. I hang the flower on the top of my ears and giggled. I noticed Sebastian smiled and he lowly said, "You're…pretty…" I blushed at his comment and thanked him. He blushed and defended, "W-what I d-don't say anything!" I chuckled at him and pocked the bridge of his nose, making him blush even harder. I complimented him, "Honestly, you look cute when you blush." He thanked me for the compliment and quickly proceeds to water the plants. I also helped him to water the plants in this enormous garden, so we've finished for only like an hour. After finished watering the plants, we headed back inside since the Trancy's carriage has arrived.

I flung open the Manor's huge door and greeted Earl Trancy. I'm quite shocked when he's also as young as Ciel, but it seems that he acts like a…spoiled kid. Earl Trancy glared at me and bid a greeting back, then proudly walked inside to meet Ciel with the guard of Sebastian. Earl Trancy then yelled, "CLAUDE! I'LL BE WITH PHANTOMHIVE~!" This Claude-who I assume is the Trancy's butler-replied with a cold, "Yes, your highness."

_THAT VOICE! _, I squealed to myself.

I went out of the manor and yelled, "Claude! Claude Faustus!" The jet black haired man who is bending down to lift some bags looked up at me and widened his eyes immediately.

True, he hasn't change at all.

I ran up to him and hugged him, and recognizing me Claude hugged back. I didn't even realize that I was crying and Claude, who took notice of my teardrops, quickly wiped away the tears. I pulled away from him and expressed, "Claude, I was so happy. Damian worried so much about you!" Claude sighed and he said, "Well, just now I've made a contract with Trancy because dang, I was so hungry. I'm sorry for not contacting." I smiled at him and gazed at his greenish gold eyes while saying, "You wanna take a little walk in the garden with me after you give the trunks to Trancy?" He nodded as I helped him with the stacks of trunks. According to him, Trancy is going to stay here for a few days for 'business' trip, so he has to pack several sets of Trancy's clothing. After putting the trunks beside Trancy we immediately excused ourselves to go to a small stroll in the garden. Seeing Claude makes me so happy and all, so I'm getting quite hyped. Claude admires Phantomhive's garden and he said, "Look at this flower's blossom! It's indeed very rare and beautiful, just like you Emerald." He took the gorgeous flower and hand it to me. It's a gorgeous blossoming black rose and I inhaled the rare scent. I exhaled it and said to him, "Thank you Claude-the-grumpy-bear! You're my best friend ever well aside from Damian…" His gaze softens and he ruffled my hair. I groaned and murmured some curses towards him, and he just smiled. He helped me fixed my hair to a pretty ponytail and we walked up to a bench. Claude took a cross-legged seat and motioned me to sit beside him on the wooden bench, and I obliged. He put his arm around my shoulder and caressed the back of my head. I give a small smile and put my palm on his chest. I closed my eyes and I said without looking to Claude, "You know what; I have to separate myself from my family just to search for you?" Claude then answered, "Really? That's sweet. After this, will you go back to hell, Emerald?"

_Uh yeah I never thought to myself, dang._

I looked up to Claude and said, "I never think about it. However, I have a feeling that perhaps I'll go back when the time is right…" Claude smiled at me and softly gazed at me. He leaned in closer and closer… closer… just leaving an inch between our lips, and an evil idea just popped to my mind. I grabbed Claude's collar and pulled him closer to me, but instead of kissing him, I whispered,

"…gotcha!"

I pulled away from him and laughed my head off. Claude seemed to be speechless and I winked as I said, "Now, if you really fancy a kiss…Not for a kid like you!" Claude got up and punched me playfully, "Hey, look at who's calling me a kid!" He poked my side and it makes me squealed. I'm indeed very ticklish and yeah, it's embarrassing I know. Claude chuckled and begins to release the tickle monster. Ah…things had gotten normal for once…

_Meanwhile…_

Sebastian is excused to get out of the meeting room and decided to search for Emerald. He is confused because he never feels very comfortable around other girls or demons, but this 'Emerald Craven' is exceptional. He admits that he is considered anti-social by his parents back in hell and he used to be a geek who excels everything except for making friends. In the brighter view, Sebastian admits that he couldn't help to smile whenever he noticed Emerald's cuteness. He still wonders who might be the person Emerald is searching for, could it be someone that he knows, or not?

He admired the manor's garden, which is very rare for him. His eyes caught a shocking scene: Faustus and Emerald is going to kiss.

Sebastian widened his eyes and exclaimed, "Faustus?!" but after that he composed himself, "Calm down, Sebastian. Don't tell me Faustus is the person Emerald is searching for! Ah…I see a childhood relationship which bloomed with relationship, eh?"

Sebastian glanced at his black laced shoes and gritted his teeth. His hand balled up to a fist not because of anger. He doesn't know what is does he feels anymore, and tears started to spill on his beautiful face. He gasped in surprise and wondered, "I…cried? Me, Sebastian Michaelis, cried?" When he realized that he's indeed really cried, his back started to shake and questions start to form in his head

_After I thought that I've found a friend, is this I'll end up?_

_After this, will she leave me alone?_

He doesn't even realized that the spoken woman had entered the manor, watching him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3-His girl, intelligent

_I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you  
just call my name and I'll be there._

_-Jackson 5_

Claude excused himself from me because he felt Trancy had summoned him, so I was left alone again. I skipped my way inside the manor and I see Sebastian stared out of the window, his head hung down. I quickly hid behind the pillars afar and watched his back slightly trembled. His hand is balled to a fist, showing the sign of crying. I walked up to him and held his shoulder as I asked him, "What's the matter Sebastian? Are you okay?" He swats my hands away and he harshly said, "Don't touch me." I froze immediately as he walked away from me towards the stairs. He stopped for a bit and asked, "Faustus…Is he the guy that you're…searching for?" I slightly smiled and confirmed that it's the truth. Sebastian then asked lowly, "Will you…be leaving soon?" I lowered my gaze and answered, "Honestly…I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay he-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Sebastian turned his body to me and snapped, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD FOR ME TO TALK COMFORTABLY WITH A LADY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SOCIALIZE? YES, I AM INDEED A GEEK WHEN WE FIRST MET! But you know…all of my hard works seemed to be crushed down in front of me. My hope for having a friend is gone. I know you and Claude are dating, and soon you guys will get married and forgot about me." His last sentence caused me to laugh and it makes Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me. I wiped away the tears-as a result of laughing-and explained, "Sebastian Michaelis, there is a misunderstanding! You see, me and Claude is not dating, it's just that we are close to each other since we're still a crybaby! I bet you see us ALMOST KISS DONTCHA! I'm sorry Sebastian-kun and you know what, friends won't forget each other, even we grow old and separated for a long, long time." Sebastian stared at me with a relieved face and ran up to hug me. I hugged him back and I whispered to him, "You know Sebastian-kun; you're the first creature that really befriends me besides me childhood friend." He pulled away with a big smirk on his face and he pulled out his fist. "Friends forever?" I bumped my fist onto his and vowed, "Yes, for eternity and beyond."

I smirked at his previous words and teased, "Ne, Sebastian-kun is jealous of me being with Claude?"

Sebastian widened his eyes and looked away while defended himself, "N-no, of course not! W-why would I think that?" I scoffed at him and said, "I am not stupid Sebastian. Your face said it all." Sebastian looked back at you and sighed. I chuckled and said to him, "Eh, Sebastian-kun is jealous! Thank you for confirming it!" Sebastian gritted his teeth and punched me on the arm playfully. I laughed and I softly said to Sebastian, "Oh and Sebastian-kun, you are the first friend that I've ever made since I was born, so let's just be grateful about it, me too I suppose." Sebastian smirked and we heard footsteps approaching us, so I immediately moved to Sebastian's side. After that, Ciel, Trancy, and Claude appeared-yes I don't know when he got there. Ciel then announced, "Alois will not stay overnight for today, he has plans for today." I and Sebastian bowed respectfully to Earl Trancy who just wanted to pass in front of us and of course towards Claude too. I put my head up to see Claude winked at me and I give a quick smile. Trancy stopped in front of me and he looked at me with ugh…disgust? "You're new eh? I see…You're pretty and look at your hair!Tch, what a bitch to even think on hair dying." I growl in anger and Sebastian whispered lowly on my left ear, "Pay no mind to it, Emerald. Stay calm, I'm here." I exhaled a breath and smiled evilly at Alois. Alois looked at me in a very mocking way and said, "UGH, this woman is getting on my nerves!" The unexpected thing is: HE STRIKES ME FULLY ON MY FACE! .STRIKE. . .FACE.

What I think I do: Stood up, strikes back and consume his awful little soul.

What I actually do: Crouching down while holding my reddish cheek

Alois turned his gaze towards the shocked Phantomhive and he snapped, "Phantomhive, you should've taught your servants such manners!" Ciel coughed and he coldly said, "If you're done, then you shall take your leave." Alois glared at me once for and shockingly turned all hyped up immediately. Alois announced his departure and I could see Claude give me one last glance, then the manor's door closed. Sebastian who is beside me immediately kneel down-I hadn't get up after got Slapped, remember?-and said in worry, "Oh my, you're bleeding!" I feel my blood and immediately rolled my eyes, "Sebastian-kun, haven't you forget that I am indeed A DEMON?" Sebastian sighed and he wiped away the blood with his gloved hand. After that Ciel stepped away from the room and said, "Well then Sebastian and Emerald you can come inside my studies. Sebastian, bring me my tea." Sebastian nodded and he was about to head to the kitchen when I grabbed his hand and I got up. I smiled and said, "Let me help with that Sebastian." He gives me a frown and I scoffed at him. I put my hands on my hips and I asked him in annoyance, "Sebastian-kun, if it's just making tea, I can handle it. Don't think of me as a spoiled brat, you oldie neko (cat)-lover!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and we quickly made our way to the manor's kitchen.

We pushed the cart of tea up to Ciel's study and Sebastian knocked the door. We heard a kid's voice from inside and we pushed the cart in. I helped poured the tea out and Ciel took notice to this. He-who seemed to be doing paperwork at the first place-glance at me and said, "Ah, it's you who poured today's tea." I put the cup in front of him and explained, "Today's tea is Thai Tea, my lord." He took a sip and he complimented lowly, "It's…nice for your first day working here." I chuckled and I winked as I said, "It's because I'm one hell of an extraordinary girl!" Sebastian's jaw dropped, speechless, and he stuttered,

"T-That i-is…"

I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "That is what, Sebastian-kun?"

"THAT'S MY LINE! You stole it!"

"Eh… yours I think is 'one hell of a butler' not 'one hell of an extraordinary girl'…Sebastian-kun even I could differentiate that."

"I-it is plagiarism! You demonic demon!"

"Yeah sure, like you're not a demon yourself!"

"I'm kind and angelic!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Nope you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Nope you're not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES, FEMININE HULK!"

"NO, YOU CAT WOMAN!"

"HULK!"

"CATWOMAN!"

Ciel sighed at our childish argument and he whined, "Why do I have _these_ kinds of servants…"

Afternoon tea and lunch has passed, and Ciel is readying himself for mentor time. That time, it is only me and Ciel who is on the study since Sebastian went to the library to pick up some textbooks. I sat down on the chair opposing from him and it is really awkward. Ciel sighed and he broke the silence, "Well, are you intelligent?" I snapped my head up at him and retorted back, "Excuse me?!" Ciel rolled his eyes and he said, "Yes Emerald, you heard me correct. If you're intelligent enough, then you can help tutoring me with Sebastian." I sighed and smirked, "Sure Phantomhive, what kind of demon girl I would be if I'm not intelligent?" I see Ciel scoffed at me and said, "Same factory same production." I raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided to shrug it off somehow. Seconds later, Sebastian opened the room's door and brings in A STACK of books. I widened my eyes in shock and he puts the books on Ciel's table, making him gaped in awe. Sebastian puts his left hair bangs behind his left ear, put on glasses, cleared his throat, and told him, "Young master, this time today is our mentor time. Today's subject is History, and I shall be-" I stood up from the chair and rushed up to him, interrupting his words. I cheerfully grabbed his arms and said, "Ah, today **I** and Sebastian will be your tutor, 'young master'!" Ciel rolled his eyes and demanded us to start.

Right now Sebastian is just doing fine by explaining about Leonardo Da Vinci. Well, the one who's not fine is Ciel. He looks dreadful and awful (well I like the rhyme of that!) because of the teachings. Sebastian smiled and asked, "…well did you catch that young master?" Ciel puts his head down on the table and said, "No Sebastian, NOT AT ALL!" Sebastian sighed and motioned me to come towards him, and then he whispered to me, "Handle him." I, who wasn't ready of anything-since I don't really listen to his blabber-gasped in shock and starting to get a little nervous since it's-really-my first time teaching somebody. I exhaled pretty loudly and flip through the thick literature books and I nodded in understanding about the topic. Suddenly, an idea popped on my head.

"Ciel, how about if we play a small game?"

He snapped his head in instant and he asked in confusion, "A game? Isn't this supposed to be mentor time?" I rolled my eyes at how 'dense' he is and I described, "Yes indeed, it's a small game. You like chess, don'tcha?" He looks hesitant at first but he nodded afterwards. I smiled and I preceded, "Splendid. The game works like this: We play ordinary chess, and I'll ask questions every turn. Your job is to answer that question. If you're wrong, I'll paste flour to your feminine face of yours. If you get out clean or I lose, you may have whatever you need from us, but if I win…well, just consider today as a day off for me and Sebastian, DEAL?" He looked at me with doubts and several seconds later he smirked and said, "Deal."

"Ah, Ciel-kun, it's checkmate~!" I whined happily at him. He looked surprised at me and stuttered, "I-impossible!" He gets out clean, but he lost the game. I'm quite satisfied that he could get out clean, I don't know, maybe there is really a goddess of fortune? I grinned evilly and said to him, "Okay, so me and Sebastian has our day off, eh?" I glanced at Sebastian who is smirking at me and give a victory smile at him. Ciel slumped back on his seat and brushed us off as he said, "Yeah, do whatever you want. I think I'll ask Bard to cook dinner. Err…Emerald?" I looked at Ciel and he gives a slight smile while he said, "Thanks for the idea. I managed to remember and understand everything very well. Well done." I smiled and assured him that it's nothing for me. I and Sebastian excused us from his study and immediately after I closed the door behind me, Sebastian asked, "That's impressive for you to have an idea like that, but the best thing here is to beat him in chess! For real, he has never got beaten by anyone, especially one of his servants." We begin to walk in the corridor and said, "Ha-ha, it's actually nothing. The idea just randomly popped in my head and for chess, he seemed to be a few steps below me." He slightly widened his rub eyes and said, "Whoa you're not as dense as I think you'll turn out to be!" I scoffed at him and said in annoyance,

"What, do you think of me as a whiny girl who doesn't even know 1+1?!"

"Not as low as that, maybe a spoiled girl who doesn't know where Egypt is."

"Why you little motherfu-"

"Whoa there my lady, servants mustn't curse in the manor."

"Well who are you to command me?! Also we just have our day off!"

"Indeed my lady, but we're still inside the manor."

"How about Trancy? He can curse ANYWHERE and ANYTIME he likes inside this mansion!"

"Oh well chatty and loud Emerald, do whatever you like in this manor JUST for today! Well this freedom doesn't mean you win this argument, my little Emerald."

"OKAY I'M NOT LITTLE. Look maybe I'm a Shorty but at least I'M TALLER THAN CIEL."

"Well, your height is still considered short, and please I'm not old."

"OH WELL SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS you're an old-and-fragile demon who seeks for food."

"I'm not old; I'm just a MAN who is hungry. Oh well I'm still your friend anyway."

And there you go, more arguments and shouting which may be 'unpleasant' and 'awkward' for you people. (A/N: That's why I rated this as 'M' rated because we use foul languages and well, who knows what happened next?;) )


	4. Chapter 4-His girl, relaxing-or NAH?

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
with the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_-Pharrell Williams _

At the FINAL end of our argument, we've decided to just walk around in town and uh about our little 'debate', Sebastian turned out to be the winner. Why? Well he did pint out something that embarrass me to hell:

He points out that I'm shoeless.

And now, look at us: We're walking in the middle of nowhere, towards nowhere. Sebastian-at the end-decided to buy me a pair of shoes and now we're looking for one. However, we couldn't find a shoe store. So, I have to walk BAREFOOTED on the cold and hard sidewalk. After a few walking here and there, Sebastian sighed and he grunted, "Oi Emerald, where is this store?! I don't like shopping you know…" I rolled my eyes at him and spat, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. You ugh can you just shut up for a while? Please bear with this!" Sebastian sighed and as if it is arranged, we found a shoe shop at the end of the road. We glanced at each other and rushed there. We entered the store with victorious smile and coincidentally it's not crowded-I don't know it's supposed to be good or bad thing. I scanned through the shop, but it's only ordinary monochromatic shoes. Out of nowhere, I felt Sebastian is on the left of me so I turned my gaze at him only to see his face which is inches from my face. I gawked in surprise as he chuckled and put up a pair of emerald green boots. I squealed in happiness to find my colour here and decided to take on that one. We headed to the cashier and purchased the shoes. I immediately put it on and immediately felt a little guilty for Sebastian for using his salary. I patted his shoulder and said, "Sorry Sebastian-kun for using your money for now. Well, I'll pay everything once I get my payment, okay?" Sebastian laughed and ruffled my hair. I groaned-as usual-and he answered, "I don't need those moneys, Emerald. Oh and tonight, I'll treat you dinner." He winked at me and I slightly blushed at him. I pouted and asked, "Why would you spend away your money away? Isn't it better to eat at the manor?" Sebastian shook his head and said, "Nope, and today is my welcome treat. I won't take no for an answer." I sighed in defeat and thanked him. He smiled at me and we walked downtown to look for a fair-or something like that.

True though, there is a fair occurring in the midtown. It is indeed an ordinary weekend fair. Before I could see the fair and see what is sold there, Sebastian pulled out his hand and offered, "Ah, May I have the dinner with you today, my lady?" I chuckled and grasped his hand, and after that we walked down to the nearest restaurant. The restaurant that we choose is quite private and lavish, but it is not really fancy so maybe every people from any social status could stop and have a meal there. We entered the restaurant and immediately a young hyper waitress which took us to a table for two. She brought out her notepad and chirped, "What is your order sir?" Sebastian flipped through the menu pages and said, "Ah well I'll just have some scones and lemongrass tea, how about you Emerald?" I flipped through the pages and I smilingly said, "I'll just have salmon salad and oolong tea." The waitress smiled at us-mostly to Sebastian-and I caught Sebastian winked at the waitress. The waitress blushed and immediately went to the restaurant's kitchen. After she's gone, I kicked Sebastian's leg-hardly-with my boot's heels and startle him. He rubbed his aching leg and snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop pretending Sebastian-kun, I know what you did. You're quite the ladies man, eh?" Sebastian smirked and he leaned towards me as he said, "Ah, it's actually quite fun, Emerald. I just wanna see her blush and all, it's quite funny! Ah thank you for the compliment, actually you too Emerald, you're quite the perfect type." I thanked him shyly and the same waitress brought out our teacups. The teacup is not placed in a plate like usual, but this time the bottom is covered with insulator that seemed to be made of cloth and paper. I whispered lowly to Sebastian, "I thought demons like you only eat souls?" He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. He put down the cup and answered, "Yeah, human food doesn't 'tame' our hunger, but we still do eat them to be undercover. " I chuckled at him and suddenly, I heard a loud scream from my right side. It's not in this restaurant, it's far from here. I took a worried glance at Sebastian and asked, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what Emerald?" I smirked and lick my lips as I stood up from my seat. "Wait here Sebastian, I'll be right back." Before he could protest, I picked the restaurant's butter knife and flung from the restaurant.

I heard 'begging and cries' for help, so I decided to jump from roof to roof, decided that this is the best way to save someone. Tracking down by the sound, I jumped down to the alleyway to the scream's source. I see a young blonde lady and her servant being surrounded by filthy big guys, about 6 or 7 people and maybe 5'7" tall. I licked my lips and I yelled, "What are you guys doing here?" The guys were taken aback and turned backwards to face me. I smirked and pulled out a butter knife which makes them mockingly chuckle at me since indeed it's very awkward when they are muscular and has good weapons while you're just-their assumption-a random girl which bring a restaurant's butter knife. I turned my gaze towards the victims and demanded, "Go somewhere safer! You may report to the police if you want!" They squealed in fright and said, "B-but miss…" I rolled my eyes and come to a conclusion that humans are somehow stubborn. I huffed and flatly said, "Okay, you can stay behind my back BUT remember, close your eyes. I'm sure you don't want to see blood splattered everywhere." Both of them ran up behind me and shut their eyes tightly. I turned my glance towards the astonished men while cracking my knuckles, not forgetting to insert some girly giggles. My eyes flashed demonic pink and I said to them, "Let's have some fun, eh?" They started to run deeper to the alley but I swiftly move ten times faster than them and blocked their way. They are screamed in shock, surprise, fire…wait. One of them launch their blade to me, but before it could even touch me I karate chopped him on his neck making him stumble and ta-da: he died. I put my lips to his (ITS NOT KISSING YOU-Okay.) and consume his soul. After I finished off the awfully tasted soul, I licked my lips and I turned my glance towards the bad guys. I look sympathetically at the butter knife (?) and said, "Okay darling I won't need you for this time…" I put in the butter knife inside my clothes' pocket and pulled out my demon blade. They quivered in fear and it excites me more since it makes their souls taste better. Instantly I launch my blade and kill them all, then I consume my dinner: their pretty little souls.

After I finished them off, I returned to where the women shelter themselves. They leaned on the alley's wall, hugging each other in fear. I smiled and wake them up which makes they pretty confused for them since I could beat those muscular guys with no scars or torn clothes. I asked them softly, "Have you girls eaten?" They all shook their head and it makes my smile grow wider as I offered, "What a coincidence! I and my friend are eating on the restaurant near the fair." They smiled at us and the brunette girl replied, "Ah, it's a coincidence too that we're planning to visit the fair. However, when we're passing this way, a lot of bad guys forced us to get off of our carriage and accidentally killed our carriage driver. We want to pass this way because it's a shortcut to the fair." I nodded and I said to them, "Okay then, I'll drive the carriage; you guys show me the way. I'll send you to the restaurant to eat and maybe we'll go to the fair together." The blonde girl thanked me with a high pitched-which is very annoying-voice and I immediately drove the carriage inside the alley to the fair.

They are correct; it leads us to the alley near the restaurant. I quickly lead the coach in front of the restaurant and let the ladies out. I told them, "Ah ladies, this is where I and my friend eat." The blonde girl then cheerfully beamed, "Paula, let's eat here, I'm so hungry!" My eyebrow twitched at this hyper girl and as if she can feel my stare she cheerfully said, "AH! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR KNOW YOUR NAME! Thank you for saving us, kind lady!" I chuckled and said, "Yeah it's not problem, I'm Emerald Craven and you're?" The brunette who I recall is called Paula answered, "Hi Lady Emerald, I'm Paula and this is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford!" The blonde then added, "Ah, you can call me Elizabeth!" I smiled and told her, "Okay then Elizabeth." She giggled and jumped her way inside the restaurant happily. I trailed behind Paula-who is behind Elizabeth-and I see Sebastian had finished his tea and scones, chatting-or maybe flirting-with the waitress that had a little crush on him. I make the girls stop and asked them to take a different seat and sit facing my back to Sebastian. One of the waiters handed us the menu book and I flipped through it as I always keep my eyes on Sebastian, CLOSELY. I immediately see the waitress look around quickly-luckily she doesn't notice me-and she grabbed Sebastian's hand, pulling him inside the restaurant's inner part room seductively. I saw Sebastian give his crow smirked, which makes my hand grasped the menu book tightly in I don't know-jealousy? I stood up, earning looks from Elizabeth and Paula, and excused myself to the toilet. Since the toilet is close to where this bitch carried my friend, I decided to hide under the restaurant's sink. I could see the cook-from the trousers and using my demonic sight-went out of the kitchen, meaning there's no one in the kitchen. I want to get up but hid back once I heard this chick whined, "Ah, Sebby let's go to the kitchen, I'll show you some 'stuff'…" I heard Sebastian replied, "Sure my lady, show me those delicious stuffs…" I facepalmed at how dense Sebastian could be. If he's a geek back then, can't he differentiate which one is a seduction and which one is a 'real' offer? I sighed as I get out from my hiding spot and teleport inside.

Now I'll explain about this skill. I could swiftly move from place to place without everyone-even demons or other supernatural things- could even detect. My teleportation ability helped me to defend myself and I'm quite satisfied with it. I landed smoothly inside the…wait…THE CUTLERY CUPBOARD? I sighed and activate my demonic sight, and then proceeded to scanned through the kitchen. I immediately heard some moans and screams near my right, and saw a, no, TWO silhouettes on the kitchen's counter. I immediately heard some banging and uh…more scream?

_DID THEY ACTUALLY DO THAT?_

I heard Sebastian gasped and those screaming immediately stopped. I heard a slow peck and a weak voice-plus panting actually, "Oh dear, I have to leave. Oh my god, my boss will…be mad…at me." I then heard a chuckle and a voice, "Okay, bye." I heard the kitchen's door closed and I heard Sebastian almost went out of the kitchen, but I quickly flung open the cupboard door, making Sebastian stumble. Sebastian turned his shocked face at me and I give my eye closing smile at him, making him gasped in horror. I approached closer and asked giggly, "Sebastian-kun, how much fun did you have?" He let out a nervous chuckle and said, "U-uh, like how much you've heard?" I sighed and I lowly said, "Ah well we're not friends anymore." He grow confused and questioned me, "WHAT? I thought that we're friends forever?" I bumped my right shoulder as I walked past him, making him stumble a bit in surprise and gasped at my strength. I walked out of the kitchen and I approached the cashier, putting a small note on the cashier stating that it's not my treat since I got some urgent problems back at my home.

Although actually, I lied…well…it doesn't feel nice.

My first time telling lies…it's not good. I know that demons should not be affected by telling lies but, it honestly doesn't feel nice. I walked limply against the restaurant to the fair, to the crowd, to avoid _him_. Yes him, him who cried when I almost kissed Claude, him who I wanna stay friends with, him who did WORSE than me and still wanna stay friends with me. Is this the consequence of trusting people too much? "Emerald WAIT!" I picked up my pace and ran straight towards nowhere. I can feel my tears of despair ran down on my face, and the fact that I, a demon, cried because a friend! "EMERALD!" He called me again. I ran faster and hid behind a wall which is not visible from the roads. Out of nowhere, a pair of familiar pale hands pulled me deeper to the darkness.

Although I'm conscious, I couldn't move a single muscle. I can't shout or struggle this person is too strong.


	5. Chapter 5-His girl, escaped

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"I've got to get away so I can free my mind, br / Xscape is what I need./span/em/p  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0in 0in 1.0pt 0in"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; border: none; padding: 0in;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"-Michael Jackson/span/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Shh…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"I gasped at the high pitched masculine voice. I turned my face backwards to see Damian clutching my mouth and my waist tightly. I throw away his hand from my mouth and I sat up quickly, wiped away my tears and fixed my clothes. Damian helped me to stand up as he sighed and he said, "Ugh after you left your parents bombard me questions about you being gone to the human world in instant. After that yours and my parents went mad at me and left me with no choice except to search for you! Now look at you, you're lost and being chased by another demon. I'm quite glad that you are undetected, so that demon can't find you here. I sensed that he's indeed strong. It's quite troublesome for me to search for you too since you're undetected! However I can smell your cologne from here, so I know it's you. That cologne is pretty rare!" I looked straight forward and walked towards the alley's end while I said, "Okay Damian thanks for your rescue and blabber. I'm tired now, bye." Suddenly Damian grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face his raging eyes, "No, tonight you're staying with me. Don't you think about the possibility if that demon will haunt you at night?" I sighed at his point. True he might bug me all the way through the night-not haunting me though-to try to make it up with me. I looked at him with his victory grin plastered on his face and I flatly said to him, "Okay, this time you win, Damian." He cheerfully giggled and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at his outfit and asked, "Hey…how come you have shoes when you first came here? It's not fair!" He laughed and he answered, "Oh I just bought this when I first came here. At least I won't walk barefooted around!" I asked him, "How did you get your money?" He frowned at me and he explained, "Uh you didn't know that we demons have our own bank account that our parents have prepared on the demon's bank? I think I know where the bank in London is!" I rolled my eyes smilingly and said to myself, "Money, come to mommy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" I beamed loudly. He innocently nodded and said, "Yep, don't judge a book by its cover, dear." I gaped in great disappointment because you know, I was expecting too much. I thought that although it's hidden, it may look so sophisticated and all but look now me and Damian stood in front of an old unused-and not renovated-two storied motel which look so poorly designed and all. I groaned as I pushed the oak door and asked loudly, "HeLlOoOooOOOoO!" I immediately heard my own echo and a voice, "Hello there." I activate my demonic sight and immediately spot an old man sitting on a receptionist-like table which makes me rushed over the man and excitedly ask, "Hello there! I want to uh, took some money from my bank account!" The old man glanced over me and said, "Oh so you're a demon. What is your name?" I give my full name and earned a nod from the old man. After he's done writing some sshits/s stuffs there, he motioned me to come with him and I followed behind him to a…wait…a bridge?! Suddenly, he turned downright which startled me since the turn is so sudden and I've never been here, so people DON'T JUDGE MEH. After we've arrived downstairs, we turned left and I see lockers everywhere. I see that each locker have different name, and I spotted Damian's locker. Oh…is this everybody's locker? I continued to look for some more, and I immediately saw emhis /emlocker. Yes, Sebastian Michaelis's locker. I see the old man keeps on walking, so I decided to peek on how much money he had inside. I pulled the locker's door and voila! ITS UNLOCKED BABY! When I pulled the locker door a little bit more, I heard an angry voice, "You shouldn't touch what's not yours! Now close the door and follow me!" I huffed silently while closing the door and I trailed behind him. He stopped and throws me a key, "There it is, this is yours and here's the key." I caught the key and unlock the door. The content makes my eyes sparkles and widen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"THERE ARE MOUNTAINS OF GOLD COINS BABEYYY! SERIOUSLY I COULD BUY A MANSION WITH THIS! NOW CIEL I COULD EVEN BE RICHER THAN YOUR FEMININE ASS WOO-HOO!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"I pulled out a huge bag and took 5 fists of coins. Well I'm gonna be thrifty and spend my money wisely, and at least this can help me survive for this day-and still have some left. I thanked the man as he lead me to the bank's door and see Damian leaned on the wall, waiting for me. I approached him and he smiled at me as he asked, "You got some money with you don'tcha?" I nodded and put up the bag. He gaped and said, "Whoa you can buy enough clothes with that! Come on with me, you seriously need more clothes!" He dragged me before I could even say something. After some running, we finally arrived at a dress shop and it said 'dress sale 50% discount!' so we barged inside and the shop is pretty crowded. I scanned through the dresses, but nothing caught my interests. I looked for a cloak-since I don't have one-and found an interesting one. Its pitch black with grey tie and grey buttons, which coincidentally it's on sale so I grabbed it and paid it, which makes me flattered since I get something that I've wanted for so long. Damian, who's outside all the time, watched me running towards him and he asked, "So you've got what you like?" I nodded and showed him the cloak. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Out of all dresses you choose a cloak? Well you're really something." I hung it over my shoulders and I change the topic, "So, where are we staying?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Silence…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""Uh…I haven't planned it yet and uh…first I just planned to look for my brother first but then woo-hoo you came!" I groaned at how dense he is and I flatly said to him, "Oh I know where he's working and staying. He makes contract with the young Earl Trancy, Alois Trancy." Damian widened his eyes and said, "WHOA LAST TIME HE SAID HE HATED THE TRANCY BOY THAT SUMMONED HIM WITH NO WISH AND NOW HE MAKES CONTRACT WITH TRANCY?! OH MY DEVIL BROTHER WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I shrugged it off and replied, "Perhaps he already got his wish? More importantly do you know where this Trancy place is?" he nodded and we jumped from roof to roof towards this Trancy place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;""WHOAH HIS MANSION IS SO HUGE!" I yawned at his dumbness and I hit his head as I said, "All mansions are big, stupid. Now come on spiky loud demon, walk your feet faster don't you wanna see your brother?" He touched his aching head and whined, "Emmy-chan so meann~!" I rolled my eyes and walked ahead. I knocked on the Trancy's manor main door and immediately Claude opened the door, "Welcome to the Tran-ah, it's you Emerald. What are you doing here?" I give my eye closing smile as I drag Damian's collar and drop it right in front of Claude then said, "Your precious little brother is looking for ya!" Poor Damian bumped his body to Claude, making Claude stumble and fall with a loud thud. I stifled a small laughter but immediately washed away when a cheery and eerie voice rang through the room, "CLAUDE~! What is the noise all a-Oh, hi emslut./em Oh you seemed to bring one of your costumers here! Sorry but we're not offering our place, but OH! I know it; you wanna take Claude don't you? Oh well do it where it's inaudible, I don't wanna hear yo-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"I stroke Alois full in the face making him fell backwards and I brushed past Claude to approach Alois. He backed away in fear and I pulled the collar of his shirt, putting his filthy voice in front of me. I clenched my hand on his collar and evilly smiled as I said to him, "Listen little brat: I never hesitate in my life. I won't hesitate to rip your heart off and I could do it now. Right now I'm not in the mood, kid. Don't make me do that, because if I do, I bet even your little Claude here couldn't do anything…Right Claude?" Claude scoffed and a nerve popped on his head. I chuckled and it immediately changed to a teeth gritting as I throw the small Trancy away causing him to crack his head to the wall and bleed profusely. Out of nowhere, 4-demons-servants approached him worriedly and bring him to his room to be treated properly. I walked back to the awestricken Damian and slapped his cheek-I only mean it to be PLAYFUL-causing him to startle and blinked a few times at me. Claude looked at me with a-very-wide eyes and said, "Well, that's splendid…" I smiled at him and giggled like a small kid. My head snapped and I loudly reminded, "AH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! Yes I and Damian will stay here for tonight…I don't know…maybe for me only?" Claude nodded and he asked, "What happened with the Phantomhive mansion?" I sighed and said, "Uh…stuffs happened. Uh so, mind if we stayed here?" He nodded as he led the way to the guest room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"There is nothing out of ordinary in this manor's guest room. I sat on the bed and Claude asked, "Did you bring your sleepwear with you?" I shook my head and he replied, "Well, I could lend you Hannah's clothing. Geez, what you did to master was indeed awesome." I flipped my ponytail in pride and I said, "What kind of a Craven I would be…if I couldn't stop a brat? Oh more importantly Claude, I heard everything from Damian. Don't tell me you only want to fill your stomach without knowing the soul's taste?" Claude's eyebrows twitched and he said, "It's not that I want to consume a soul: he summoned me. He summoned me with a very simple wish-to be loved. Yes, he is a brat and all, I KNOW, that's why I've decided to do one thing: Eliminate him." I widened my eyes in shock and Claude's eyes soften as he excused himself to get some nightgown. Still having my eyes widened in surprise and fright, I stripped myself to take a quick night bath to clean myself. Turning on the tap, I pondered to myself/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Shouldn't demons help to cherish the master's hope? If the demon God knows, then didn't Claude have to be eliminated? I could sense that the one who despise Trancy's presence is Claude, me and Damian only! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;"The hot water snapped me out of my thoughts and it makes me calmer. I looked at the bubbly water in the tub and the smell of rose immediately filled the air-yes, I did pour random soap. If Claude really will eat his soul, his freedom in making contract with humans will be banned, and he'll starve to death! I sighed and shook my head as I mumbled to spoke to myself, "Ah whatever! Thinking about it will only waste my time! Whatever he did, it's his choice!" "Indeed, it's my choice." I snapped my head back to see Claude stood there, staring at me intensely. I gawked at him not because in surprise, but in embarrassment since I'm in front of him, completely NAKED-but seriously the water hid my body quite well. Claude sat on a chair behind me and started to rub my back. I can feel he smiled softly and said, "I know this is stupid and the Demon Lord will take away my life, I know it." I lowered my head and some of my hair covers my face as I asked, "…Why?" Claude sighed then said, "I…Sorry. It was Ciel Phantomhive." I widened my eyes and snapped my head up, making Claude sighed heavily again and he continued, "Ciel Phantomhive's soul…it's different…and delicious. His little soul is wrapped with hatred and sorrow, which adds more spices and makes it the demon's dream soul." I turned towards him and asked in worry, "How about the contra-" I widened my eyes in astonishment and I lowly gasped, "Don't tell me…You'll break the contract and sign a new contract with Phantomhive?" He nodded and looked away, making me gritting my teeth because of Claude's decision. Still it's his choice, but I couldn't stop worrying about him! I give a side smile and stared out on the bubbles below as I said, "So I'll lose you? Damian and your parents will know this, are you certain Claude?" I can feel my tears started to form on my eyes and I trembled. Claude gives a weak nod and he said, "Yes, I'm sorry." He stood up and hand me my towel. I took it away from him and covered my body with it, and as soon as I'm finished, I brushed past him to my room and found my nightgown being folded tidily on the edge of my bed. I quickly put on the gown and slipped inside the covers. I sense Claude is standing beside the bed and asked, "Are you okay Emerald?" I snapped at him under the cover, "Get out of here, idiot!" He gasped at me and he sighed immediately. After I heard steps and a slamming door, I get my head out of the covers and wiped away my tears, proving that I've been crying the whole time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"Am I going to lose him after I found him?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;"He's gonna lose himself because of his own desire…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt;" /span/em/p 


	6. Chapter 6-His girl, competes

_They say you can't go  
`Home Again  
But if you ask me  
I'm happy to be home again_

_-New Edition_

The sun strikes on my eyes like usual morning, and the smell of Thai tea filled the room. I opened my eyes slowly and stretch my body. I sit up and looked at the nightstand to find a cup of smoky hot Thai tea, my favorite. I found a letter beside the cup and read it:

_My dear,_

_I'm sorry to make you worry last night. To make it all up, I and Damian make your favorite tea, lesser sugar, extra milk as usual. I hope you enjoy it! __J_

_Claude_

I frowned at the letter. What's with this last night thing? I tried to recall and suddenly, all things flooded back on my mind. I sighed as I sipped on the warm cup of tea and the scent calmed my mind. My head immediately shot up after realizing that I'm still in Trancy's, not Phantomhive's. I cursed out loud and changed to my usual clothing. I put on my new cloak around me and finish the tea. As soon as I set the cup back on the nightstand, I rushed to the window and escaped to the Phantomhive estate.

Using my teleportation skill, I reached the estate in less than 5 minutes (I told you it's nice to have that skill right?). I rushed towards the entrance and nervously knocked on the door, because I'm afraid Ciel will popped out of nowhere and shouted, "GO BACK TO HELL." or "You're fired!" The sound of opened door startles me, and it appears that Sebastian is the one who opened the door, which makes me half relieved. Sebastian's eyes sparkled and he suddenly hugged me. I raised an eyebrow and I asked him, "Sebastian, what's with this hug and where is Ciel?" Sebastian smiled at me and replied, "Ah, he is still sleeping upstairs in his room, and just now I'm going to wake him up. Don't you know how worried I am when you're gone?" I chuckled at him and I told him, "I just need some time off, Sebastian." He saddened and apologized a thousand times afterwards, catching me off guard. I patted his head and said, "Don't worry, it's just a mistake. Let's just promise not to break the deal. Oh, come to think of it…" I pulled out my money bag and give his money that he used to buy my shoes. After several argues and forces, he accepted the money and a loud call erupts the once silence mansion, "SEBASTIAN!" The summoned demon sighed and excused himself to his 'young master' room. Watching him leave, I decided to check out the servants here.

I went to the kitchen to check out on cook. When I reached there, I saw a cook holding a flamethrower, ready to burn it and destroy this kitchen-no, maybe the entire manor-to bits. I quickly rushed there and yelled, "STOP IT!" This unusual cook look over his shoulder to me and grunted, "Ah, why? It's faster and better this way!" I rolled my eyes at how clueless he is and I answered, "YOU DUMBASS how could you cook with a flamethrower? Hello, Do you intend to burn this house?!" The chef sighed and said, "Tch, you're no different than Sebastian…By the way, who are you?" I was astonished by the question and I questioned back, "You don't know who I am? I thought that Phantomhive will introduce me to everyone else…Fine then, I'm Emerald, and I work here with Sebastian." The cook widened his eyes and he said, "WORK WITH SEBASTIAN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I'LL HAVE ANOTHER PERSON BLABBERING AT ME? Tch, I'm Bardroy, the Phantomhive resident's cook, people will usually call me Bard." I laughed and said, "Now, now don't worry about that, Bard. By the way, what are you cooking?" Bard scratched the back of his head and replied, "Let's see, uh I don't know. Sebastian only asked me to handle chicken and meat for breakfast." I sighed and told him, "Okay, so can I see the meat and chicken?" He led me towards the raw uncut fresh poultry and meat which gives me a nice idea. I then called out for Bard and COOKING TIME BEGINS!

Timeskip…

Half an hour of cooking is counted as fast, and yep, we did it. I heard the kitchen door then opened and it reveals Mey-Rin who carried a mountain of plates. She struggled to walk and alas, she tripped over her shoelace and as a result the plates fall forward. I quickly flung up to her and caught the plates safely. Mey-Rin stood up and apologizes as I put the dishes back to its place and I said, "Don't mind it Mey-Rin, you may go back to your work." Mey-Rin bowed and went out as we continued to put the food to the plate. I exclaimed, "Done! Now let me take it to the dining room!" I took the plates and place it nicely on the dine table. I was about to continue to explore the manor when I heard Ciel walked down to the dining room. Correct, he entered the room afterwards with Sebastian and both of them got startled because of the food hat I've prepared. Sebastian shrugged the look off and he pulled the chair for Ciel to sit, which Ciel obliged to do immediately. I approached both of them and I explained, "Today's breakfast appetizer we'll have Chinese-styled boneless chicken herbal soup, and for the main dish you'll have fried zucchini and Cordon Bleu steak with mashed potato, melted cheese and broccolis. Does this menu suit you well, Phantomhive?" Ciel looked stunned and replied, "Y-yes, and where's my drink?"

Oh man I cook everything and forget the drink.

I rushed back to the kitchen and was thinking about ideas of drink when I felt a cold hand touched my shoulder. I sighed and flatly said, "Sebastian, I know it's you. Don't just stood there and help me, I SERIOUSLY CRAVE FOR IDEAS." He chuckled and massages my shoulder as he said, "Now there, don't be anxious, think calm. You see, you did an impressive job there!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Thank you for the massage, now Sebastian, help me. Give me an idea of a drink that suits with those foods BESIDES tea." He –almost too immediately-suggests, "How about a pot of Café au Lait? Uh it's a type of coffee." I nodded approvingly and Sebastian immediately makes the coffee, which I think is quite complicated. While brewing the coffee Sebastian asked me, "Say, how can you know such cooking? I'm pretty impressed, since this is your first time coming to the human world." I replied, "Correction: It's my first time in London, but it's been about second and third time, Sebastian-kun. I've only visited Japan and Chinese before, so I'm accustomed to their cooking." Sebastian nodded and opened the kettle's lid while concluded, "That's why you added the prefix to my name. Don't worry, I like it." I chuckled and said to him, "Ha-ha, thanks. I just like the prefix and it seemed to suit you well, Sebastian." Sebastian smiled as he pours the warm coffee on a gold plated royal coffee set and put it on the tray. He stopped in his track and asked me, "How about the dessert?"

DZIINNGG…

A long pause occurred, followed by a loud scream by me. Sebastian sighed and shook his head as he inaudibly mumbled under his bread. Out of nowhere he clicked his finger and BOOM desserts. I gaped in surprise at him and he gives out his eye-closing smile while said, "I won't lose to a _woman._" I scoffed and we pushed the food tray towards the dining room.

Arriving there, we see Ciel almost finished his food, so Sebastian settle down the dessert and coffee as he presented, "Young master, instead of tea, you will have a type of coffee which is called Café au Lait and a blueberry sauced cheesecake." Ciel nodded and took a bite on his cheesecake. When he stabbed the second piece, he looked at me and said, "Ah Emerald, for the dish…" I gulped nervously and he proceeded with a slight smirk, "I like it. The taste is quite different with Sebastian's cooking, but it is delicious. I quite wished that you could prepare the dishes for me too. Well how about my lunch and dinner for today?" I bowed and said, "Yes, my master." Ciel continued to finish his breakfast as I nudged Sebastian's side, making him flinch. He shot me a confused look and I winked as I told him,

"I won't lose to a _man_, Sebastian."


	7. Filler chapter-His butler, envy

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_I can do anything better than you-Doris Day &amp; Robert Goulet_

A sunny Wednesday it is, and going along with the word 'sunny', there is a small ruckus in the Phantomhive manor. The strange thing is, this time Sebastian, Emerald, and even CIEL joined in too! Yes, everybody gathered in Ciel's study: the trio dumbasses chatted as usual, Sebastian put on a thinking pose, Our famous Shorty young master holding a fresh newspaper, and Tanaka…well he's always drinking tea. How about me? Well, I was fidgeting, nervous about the decision that Ciel will make.

He smirked evilly and announced, "Let it be a competition for Emerald and Sebastian."

Dang

I knew it.

_Flashback…_

As usual, I helped the servants with their routines while Sebastian is busy waking Ciel up and standing beside him for morning tea. I went towards his study to deliver his daily newspaper and letters, and he greeted me as usual-cold and short. After I hand him the daily paper, I was about to exit the room when he suddenly yelled, "Who dismissed you?!" I sighed as I turned towards him and walked beside Sebastian who is standing behind him, eyeing Ciel emotionlessly. Ciel turned back and he said, "I just found an interesting article. Look at this, you two." We immediately received the paper and I read it out loud:

_Come join us at the most marvelous competition ever! For you young dancers, old dancers, beginners, advance, be ready! To celebrate the 25__th__ anniversary of Mrs. Brighton's Dance course, we held a special occasion called:_

_RACE DANCE COMPETITION_

_Date: 15__th__ May 1889_

_Place: Hampstead Heath_

_Details: Racing to get to the Competition's trophy while tap dancing._

_Winning prize: £1,000,000 and two tickets for a trip to Japan!_

_HURRY AND JOIN US!_

I stared at Ciel and asked him, "Let me guess, you want to win the money and the trip to Japan." Ciel nodded and he spoke, "Yes, indeed. A trip to Japan sounds very pleasant for me in these weekends. Gather all of the servants here" I sighed and slipped out the room to fulfill Ciel's wish. After dragging those clumsy servants to the study, Ciel announced the news. Bard then said, "I don't have any clue for DANCING." I sighed and an answer immediately comes out again from a cheery boy, "I can only spin in a dance… Speaking of servants, who are you?" I sighed and introduced myself to the small blonde boy, who later I address as Finnian or shortly Finny. Finnian then stifled a chuckle and continued, "Eh… how about you, Mey-Rin? It seems that you know the basics of dancing since you often 'dance' with the plates!" Mey-Rin scratched the back of her head and said, "I know how to tap dance but I never practically do it! And also, please I'm not dancing with the plates!" The three of them started to mumble something and I heard Ciel sighed. I turned my head towards Ciel and he announced, "OKAY…It's just the two of you, eh?" I frowned and asked him, "You ain't gonna dance?"

…

There's a silence in the studies, and it makes me panic a little. Sebastian gives me his famous eye-closing smile-which is a bad sign, I know-and he said, "Let's just say his dance 'lighten up' the atmosphere." Ciel grumbled at Sebastian and I laugh a little, catching the explicit message. Being dumb as I don't know what, the servant just stare at us blankly with question marks formed above their head. Ciel then declared, "SO it leaves me to decide then."

_Present_

I widened my eyes at Ciel and pointed at myself, "M-me? A-ah Ciel just ask Sebastian to dance…" Ciel's smile dropped and he said, "I want to see who is worthier to be my butler, you or Sebastian. If you win, then you could be my butler and Sebastian will only be my bodyguard. Well, will you take the offer? I can't stand how you and Sebastian will always compete to deserve as the best servant, so after this competition, I hope there is no fight anymore. I accept no objection as my orders are absolute."

Ciel, I hope I can crush you right now and lock you up in hell.

"I SAID PLEASE!" "UGH HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YA IF I DON'T HAVE A SLIGHTEST IDEA OF THS SHIT?"  
I groaned and pleaded, "But, at least you're _his _brother! ASK HIM FOR THE HELP! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO DO TAP DANCE!"

"What's the entire ruckus?"

We turned our heads to the jet black haired and gold eyed demon, Claude Faustus. I am so desperate to win that I have to ask this CERTAIN PERSON to help me out. I give an innocent smile at him and cheerfully asked, "Claude, with the kindness that you have, willed you teach me how to tap dance to defeat Sebastian-kun?" He sighed heavily and put his finger on his temple as he grunted. He muttered, "Okay…Fine I'll teach you, but buy me a pet spider!" I huffed, the same Claude who always asks for absurd things.

"Deal."

Today is the competition which there is a lot of spectators, causing pressure to each contestant. Many dancing experts were here, and I looked down at my shoes. Yeah, my shoes are very interesting that I can't stop to admire it (note my sarcasm). Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the area, "OKAY! ALL CONTESTANTS HAVE GATHERED! You have to do tap dance until you reach the cup! You have to pass the maze with some questions and challenges there, which is very hard! Very well then, I bid you a very good luck and let this match get started!" The gate to the maze opened and we dance at the same time, entering the maze.

_"__First thing: Rhyming"_

The maze's surface is rough, and the maze is made of trees which are shaped into neat walls. I slowly danced and it makes a really slow sound, which sounds unpleasant. Well, dancing while searching for directions are hard…as fuck. To perfect the steps and directions chosen, I had to perfect each one first, and then I took the correct direction. I decided to stop and making easy rhythms from the tap, which I could do in less than 5 minutes. I smiled to myself and then continue to find several directions.

_"__Second: Concentrate"_

I danced all the way deeper to the maze, but suddenly the tree branches started to make cracking sounds, which creped me a little. This is my first time people so DON'T JUDGE OKAY. I moved slowly further, causing the cracks grew louder. Out of nowhere, the branches started to attack me, causing me to back away. I tried to keep my feet steady, but the branches keep on attacking me, making it harder to stand still. A sound rings: "Contestant no. 3 and 10 disqualified! It leaves with 13 contestants!"

Aw shit, those humans got attacked.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, thinking of a way. Of course I can't escape; the way is full of crazy attacking plants. _Think about a strategy, Emerald…_ I groaned and got an idea. I leapt in the air and as expected, all of the plants keep on following me. I danced in the air and pulled my sword, cutting the plants off making them fall to the ground. I grinned victoriously and stepped on the dead plants as I announced, "That'll be my victory my darling." I continue to tap dance, concentrating on every slightest movement occurred.

_"__Third: Intelligence."_

I moved swiftly while keeping my feet stable. No weird obstacles, well that's…nice. When I turned right, I saw a board with writing on it. I danced towards the board and read out loud, "In what year Vienna Waltz is invented?" I answered loudly, "Sometime before 1812!" Suddenly there's a rumbling sound which pulled the board towards the bushes and create a way for me to pass. I squealed to myself and rushed towards the silent maze.

Rushing straight forward, I heard a sound again, "Contestant no. 6, 5, 12 and 14 disqualified. It leaves with 9 contestants! Come people, good luck!" 4 people in instant, what the hell?! Is it really hard to face these plants and questions?

_"__Fourth: Tactic."_

After several more questions, my way is blocked by another contestant no 9, who is calmly tapping his feet without a certain rhyme. He smirked and said, "Ah, contestant no.7, you are quite a dancer yourself." I grinned back and replied, "Yes, _monsieur _no.9, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He growled like a dog and launched himself towards me, which I quickly avoid by moving to my right. He is aiming to kick my left leg to make me fall, but I leapt in the air, causing him to kick some random air. I chuckled victoriously and landed gracefully on the top of his head, causing him to land square on his face. The announcer then announced (Well, duh XD) "Look at no. 9 and no. 8! After they defeat other contestants, they were defeated easily by contestant no.7 and no.4! Who are they?!" I grinned to myself since I know that Sebastian is no.4. I continued to rush forward, leaving the half-dead no.9 on the ground, unconscious.

"_Fifth: Strength."_

I entered a way and suddenly, there is a strong gust of wind passed by, almost causing me to stumble. I tried to leap in the air, only to be thrown back to the ground. I tried to move forward, but the wind grew stronger and stronger, which makes me clutch to my dress tightly. Today I didn't wear my cloak since my feet will not be visible for the competition. The wind makes the branch covered the end of the maze, which trapped me in the leaves. I cling to the branches and stomped my feet hardly on the ground, creating a slow and steady rhythm. I pushed myself forward and forward, withstanding the strong wind and balancing my steps. FINALLY after a few steps, the exit is visible. I rushed towards the exit happily, to see I was just 2 maze's corridor away from the cup.

_"__And for the last winning power: You."_

I tapped quickly towards the cup, only to hear an announcement again, "WHOA! Only 2 contestants left?! It's a surprise! Questions unanswered, stopped dancing, and giving up the challenges… it leaves us with contestant no.4 and no.7! I bid you good luck guys, since you are tough and rough!" I rolled my eyes at the rhyming words and when I was about to cross to another way ahead, I saw Sebastian beside me panting-maybe because of the dance. We looked at each other and blinded by greed, we rushed towards the cup gracefully. Out of nowhere, the tree branches are freed and started to attack us. We defended ourselves easily, but not until the branches started to grow thorns and leave some wounds on our skin. Avoiding more bruises, I leapt in the air and Sebastian followed, but only for him to be tackled back to the ground. He cursed and cried loudly, "Don't mind me! Take the trophy and get us out of here!" I nodded and ran fast forward then grabbed the trophy closely. There is a light blinding me and makes me close my eyes.

"WHOAA!" I heard a loud chant filled the whole area. I opened my eyes to see that we're back to our original place where we first gathered. Some trumpets are blown, drums are played and some people roared. I just realized that I fell on my butt. I got up and see Sebastian there, wounded by the thorns. His clothes are all tattered and well…his body is full of blood. I help him up, but he suddenly cough out blood, makes me jump in surprise and the cheering stopped, got changed to worried whispers. I put my trophy down and I shouted, "Anyone knows where the health care is?! My friend here is injured!" The MC pointed on the building behind me, but he quickly stopped me, "Wait, miss! Please, the nurse isn't inside! Plus we have to do the awarding now!" Suddenly a small voice said out loud, "It's okay, I'm her friend. I'll take her place." I turned around to see Ciel as he said to me, "Treat his wounds. I'll get your prizes and bring it to you, and that's an order." I smiled and nodded, heading fast towards the pointed health care.

I laid him down on the bed and heard him cough then a little grunt followed. I quickly grabbed the bandage, alcohols and some liquids to heal the bruises. First I tore his clothes off and cleaned his wounds, earning some painful grunts and flinches from him. After I'm done cleaning, I give some medicines and put bandages around the scratches and opened bruises. I looked up at Sebastian to see him smile and whispered to me, "Thanks, how kind of you to treat my wounds." I brush it off as Sebastian looked at the ceiling and groaned, "Ah…I lost to a lady, how shameful of me." I rolled my eyes and asked curiously, "Oh then how can you be so wounded?" He looked at me and said, "Ah, it seems that the weapon is made to repel every human, angel, reapers and demons existed. That plant is deadly and trending between my societies. For humans it may cause them unconscious but for us demons it causes external damages, which takes time to heal." I nodded and Sebastian sighed. He continued, "For real…I'm proud of you, Emerald. You're calm and surprised me when you leap in the air!" I giggled and replied, "I assume that the plants are slow to move up, especially with thorns, so I leapt quickly before you do and ran away. You're kind to pass the victory to me, though." Just before Sebastian could answer, the health care opened and reveals Ciel with a trophy, several huge bags of coins and the envelopes filled with tickets. I hugged Ciel and thanked him, causing him to blush and walked towards Sebastian. He calmly asked, "How are you?" Sebastian smiled and answered, "Perfectly fine, young master." Ciel smiled and turned his face towards me as he said, "Congratulations, Emerald! You beat Sebastian, so I bet you know it well that…" Ciel turned to smirk at Sebastian as he said in a teasing voice,

"Emerald took your place as you do your job as a maid."

I and Sebastian's eyes widened and Sebastian shuddered at the word 'maid'. Ciel scoffed and put his hand around my waist while saying, "I hope that there will be no objections because that is an order! Emerald, prepare the carriage and I'll carry the 'new maid' home."

I stifled a small laugh and said,

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive."


End file.
